Masquerade
by XBluexMonarchX
Summary: She hated her life, everything about it. So when Leavinnia runs away from her home in Celadon, she starts a new life in the Viridian Forest. Flash forward two years into the future, and she's near death from starvation. She is saved by Daisy Oak, given a Pokemon by Professor Oak, and starts a brand new journey with Red and Blue, under the name of Leaf.


**Hola, readers! I'm creating a new fanfic, and I assure you it's going to be kickass. This is my first chapter Pokémon fic, so constructive criticism is much welcome.**

**The story revolves around Leaf (the player character from FRLG; I've always liked her best) and her adventures in Kanto. She befriends Red and Blue, and she gets a starter Pokémon from Prof. Oak. However, I tweaked her story a lot.**

**Instead of starting from Pallet Town, she actually starts her journey somewhere else. I gave her a lot of similarities to Toph from ATLA, you'll see later on in the story.**

**This story took place WAY before the events of the other games. For example, Red, Blue and Leaf are all much older than the other player characters. In retrospect, Red, Blue and Leaf are 11 in this fic. In GSC and HGSS, they are 14, and in BW2 they are 16. Just to let you know. (According to Bulbapedia, Red started his journey at 11, meaning the others are 11 too)**

**I don't really know about the shippings I'll use in this fic. Right now I'm kind of tongue tied between BurningLeafShipping and ConflictingShipping, so…yeah. Give me feedback on which main shipping (involving Leaf) I should use, and whatever shipping gets the most votes I'll put in the story!**

**Player characters and just characters in general from different (main) Pokémon games will make cameos. On whether this series will be popular or not, I may write an additional side stories fic you can check out.**

**This fic has NO relation WHATSOEVER to Pokémon Special and the Pokémon anime. That means characters like Yellow, Emerald, or any other anime character will not appear in this fic. (Sad, I know. I wanted Yellow to be in this fanfic…)**

**If you guys have played FireRed and/or LeafGreen, you already know what Leaf looks like. Characters like Red and Blue, for example, will not be wearing their RBG clothing, sadly enough. Instead, their RBG clothing will be replaced with their FRLG clothing. I kind of like the modern clothing better, to be honest.**

**Enough with my babbling! Let's get this show ON THE ROAD!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any of its characters. It solely belongs to Nintendo and Gamefreak.**

* * *

The Prologue

"The challenger's Vileplume uses Energy Ball on Lorelei's Dewgong, which it counters with an Ice Beam!"

"Vileplume is KO-ed, leaving the rest of the challenger's team defeated! In conclusion, Lorelei has won the battle!"

The audience roared with applause for Elite Four Lorelei, screaming and clapping boisterously. The victor took the applause graciously, leaving the challenger with crushed hopes and dreams.

Leavinnia **(A/N: Lee-AH-vin-ee-ah)** kept her gaze on the portable television, watching in awe. Her parents didn't own a television, stating it was a hindrance to the learning process. This didn't stop the four year old girl from taking peeks at the maid's portable television she brought to the Lyons' mansion occasionally.

Through television, she discovered the art of Pokémon battling, something her parents forbade her to do. Her parents were two of the richest people in Kanto, both successful workers at Silph Co. They did anything to achieve their dream; having their daughter become a lucrative worker at Silph Co.

You could say the Lyons' had spoiled their daughter. Not with cutesy toys or accessories, but with knowledge. Private Latin classes every Sunday, new books every day, and of course, 'no slouching'. Luke and Mara Lyons had always told reminded their daughter that 'sitting up and standing tall increases your height'. This explains why the Lyon family happened to be the tallest in all of Celadon City, where they lived.

On Leavinnia's fifth birthday, her parents decided on giving Leavinnia her own Pokémon. Not for battling, but for research. They were to pick from three different Pokémon to give to her; Ditto, Porygon and Eevee. In the conclusion, they let their own daughter decide for herself.

Instantaneously, the girl chose Eevee, predominantly for its appeal. Instead of studying on its unique genetic code, Leavinnia spent her time caring and playing with her new companion, whom she named 'Ven' after attending one of her Latin classes.

She was tempted to train her Eevee, but she was strictly under the mansion supervision, making it almost impossible to escape. As she grew up, her parents began to neglect her, engrossed in their jobs. They had been bumped up a bit at Silph Co and they were gradually becoming wealthier and wealthier.

Leavinnia soon began to despise her life. How she was raised, how her parents cared about themselves more then they cared about her. She began to despise almost everything, all but Ven, who stayed by her side through thick and thin. She wanted to just run away, forget about her life and start a new one.

But she was just nine years old. A nine year old couldn't survive out in the world, right?

False.

That one rainy night changed it all. Leavinnia was cooped up in her room, Ven beside her on the silky satin bedspread on Leavinnia's futon. She listened to the harsh salvo of raindrops as it crashed down the roof of the mansion. She already knew her parents were in their joint office, sharing hypothesizes and boasting about their wonderful upper-class life at 2:00 in the morning.

Suddenly it hit her.

She scooped up Ven in her arms and jumped off the bed, sliding her feet into a pair of black shoes to match her sophisticated black, low-cut dress **(A/N: Basically her classic!Leaf appearance)**. The rain would mute everything she was doing, she was sure of it.

She slid open the vast window in her room, letting in a substantial amount of cold air and rain, and without caution, jumped out the window.

She didn't even prepare herself with anything; food, water, nothing. She didn't care if she died falling from that four story mansion. As long as she got away from her parents, she would be fine.

_I'll be fine_, she thought, descending from that window. Ven was still in her grasp, petrified by what was going on. Leavinnia took notice of his fear and gave him a heartfelt smile.

And then she landed on the ground.

An excruciating pain went through her left arm, the limb that hit the ground first, along with a conspicuous cracking noise, assumingly a broken bone. She managed to suppress a scream, yet she clutched onto Ven even more. As long as she was with him…

She urged herself to get up, before anyone noticed what was going up. Once she got on her feet she began to run through the dark streets of Celadon, clenching her arm, Ven now trotting by her side. The rain peppered her skin, stinging her cheeks and drenching her muddy clothing. Ven wasn't too bothered about the rain, as he was following Leavinnia with a bold face.

Leavinnia eventually escaped Celadon, and ventured upon Route 7. She had two options: she could take the Underground Path or go onto Saffron City. Both options were equally bad, since the Underground Path was crawling with gangsters and thugs, but she could be caught in Saffron.

Instead of choosing between the options, the girl nestled herself in the tall grass on Route 7, letting her fractured arm rest. She had a Pokémon, so if anything attacks her she'll have something to fend herself with.

She lied back against a tall oak tree and closed her eyes, yet the raucous rain made it hard to sleep. After several attempts to doze off she gave up and opened her eyes. The rain was starting to calm down, but overall it was still a nuisance.

Suddenly Ven cried out.

Leavinnia jumped up in alarm, but she winced in pain because of her arm. She tried her best to ignore the pain and came to Ven's defense.

She soon discovered a wild Pidgeotto attacking her own companion. She would've ran away from the Pokémon with Ven, but she was learning how to survive on her own, which meant she had to battle the threat.

Out of nowhere, a voice in Leavinnia's mind began to speak.

_Quick Attack, Sand-Attack, Helping Hand and Tail Whip_.

She was shocked by the anonymous voice, but she soon came to recognize what this voice in her head was saying. They were Pokémon moves!

"Ven, step back and use Sand-Attack!" She ordered Ven quietly, keeping her voice low so no one could hear the commotion.

The Eevee did as told and kicked a flurry of sand into the Pidgeotto's face, but the move seemed as if it was useless against the Pidgeotto.

_Pidgeotto's keen eye prevents accuracy loss_, the voice in the girl's head told her.

"Okay then…Ven, use Tail Whip!"

Ven wagged his tail in a cute way, somewhat letting the Pidgeotto's guard down.

"Great, Venny!" She exclaimed. "Now use Quick Attack!"

Ven attacked the foe in a blink of an eye, causing the Pidgeotto to stumble back and faint. It was Leavinnia's goal to take down the Pidgeotto, but somehow she felt a pang of sympathy for the unconscious Pokémon. Leavinnia knelt back down on the grass and examined the collapsed bird Pokémon. He was KO-ed alright.

Leavinnia didn't happen to have a Revive or any potions to tend the fallen Pokémon, so she looked throughout the Route to gather any herbs that she could recover the Pidgeotto with.

It was around 4:00 in the morning when she and Ven discovered an herb to cure the Pidgeotto. The rain had fully stopped, and the sun was slowly beginning to rise, a downfall for the pair. They needed to escape to a place where they were fully concealed, like a forest of some sort.

Leavinnia fed the herb to the Pidgeotto. His eyes deliberately opened, meeting the content gaze of the girl's.

"Pidge, pidge!" The Pidgeotto cried out happily, letting the girl stroke him softly.

Suddenly, Leavinnia thought of an idea.

She could travel across Kanto with a broken arm, so she planned on having the Pidgeotto fly her around. She wanted to stay in the Viridian Forest, where she could conceal herself and start a new life. Once her arm was healed she could probably even live in the trees.

Leavinnia climbed onto the Pidgeotto's back, signaling Ven to climb on as well. She kept a firm grip on the Pokemon's back, letting her broken arm relax against its furry body.

"Okay Pidgeotto, let's fly! Fly to Viridian Forest!"

The Pidgeotto just stood still and ignored the girl's orders.

"Uh, c'mon Pidgeotto! Let's _fly_ to Viridian Forest!"

Still no response.

"Um…just fly wherever you want then."

The Pidgeotto flapped its broad wings, hovering over the ground, and lifted off into the sky. Leavinnia was in a daze; it was a dream come true. She was actually away from her parents. It was somewhat a bittersweet feeling. It was liberation, or emancipation, or whatever you want to call it.

Leavinnia just called it freedom.

* * *

She had been flying for hours. Pidgeotto was still soaring through the sky, clueless. In fact, the Pidgeotto was becoming tired…

Suddenly the Pidgeotto began to tilt to the side. Leavinnia and Ven were asleep themselves, and were hastily roused by the Pidgeotto's actions. Leavinnia kept her grip on the Pidgeotto, yet she was hanging off the side of it, loosely carrying Ven with her broken arm.

"Pidgeotto! What are you doing?!" She shrieked. If she fell from the height she was at, there was no chance of her surviving…

Pidgeotto ignored her and kept tilting to the right, until he began to descend. It was probably the most terrifying thing in Leavinnia's life, although not a lot of terrifying things _did_ occur in her lifetime.

Soon the Pidgeotto was almost inches towards the ground, until it finally made its crash landing in, luckily, the Viridian Forest.

Surprisingly the Pidgeotto wasn't hurt at all. It just continued sleeping, nestled in a spot on the forest floor. Leavinnia and Ven were safe too, and they escaped death from hanging onto the Pidgeotto during the landing. Also, a bed of leaves had sort of cushioned their fall.

It was pure daylight, so anyone could see the group. Fortunately they had landed in a shady spot, away from anyone who could see them. Things were actually going Leavinnia's way, for once.

It took a while for Leavinnia to get up, because of her arm. Once she finally got on her feet she got to work.

At the mansion, she was so used to being lavished and pampered by the people there that she didn't know how to fend for herself. Throughout the time she spent in the forest (the Pidgeotto flew away the day she got there) she learned to take care of herself, _by _herself.

It wasn't easy, though. It was bitter work. She would collect berries and mushrooms for food, examining the ones that were poisonous. She also learned to fish with just a plain stick, sometimes even with her own hands. **(A/N: Real animals exist in the Pokémon universe, according to that one episode in the anime when the S.S Anne sunk and Ash saw the fish underwater)**

She would make a fire to cook the fish she caught, and gather fresh water from the tiny lake hidden in the forest. She would regularly clean her black dress and shoes, scouring them with the water from the lake and leaving them to dry in the sun. She fed Ven with the leftovers she didn't eat, as well as let him drink the water from the lake.

Leavinnia had her 10th birthday in the forest, on August 1, and was planning on doing so for her 11th, but something went wrong.

A month before her birthday, Leavinnia went on her casual hunt for food with Ven. She went to her favorite grove of bushes to collect a few Oran berries, but the bush was picked clean. She went to another bush, and it was the same result. She soon discovered that most of the berries in the forest were gone.

_I don't need any berries_; she thought to herself, _I can just get a haul of fish_.

She was wrong. She couldn't seem to catch any fish. For the next few days she attempted to find and catch a fish to eat, yet the result was always the same: nothing.

It came to the point where she went without food for a week, then two weeks, and three weeks. She was extremely exhausted by the third week without food. Her arm had been healed, but she was still weak. _Very_ weak.

She managed to climb a tree on that third week and just rest. Her birthday was in a day. She didn't know if she'd make it or not.

She stroked Ven softly and gazed at the starry night sky. Leavinnia was on the verge of fatigue.

She was tempted to close her heavy eyelids, but she fought back the urge. It was like a game of tug-of-war; she would close her eyes for a millisecond, and open them before she dozed off.

The urges were getting stronger, until she finally shut her eyelids closed and leaned back against the fork of the tree, her legs dangling by the side.

_What a nice birthday present_, she thought, chuckling in her mind, _fatigue seems lovely_.

And then she passed out.

* * *

The next morning Leavinnia awoke to the vivid rays of sun, gushing into the window adjacent to the bed she lying in. She sat up on the bed and looked throughout the room. No sign of Ven anywhere.

Suddenly she heard footsteps outside the door of the bedroom. The door knob turned slightly, and the door swung open to reveal a girl with long, sand brown hair and a warm smile. She was clad in a silky green sundress with a matching green headband. Apparently _she _was the one with Ven, clutching him against her chest.

"You're awake!" The girl exclaimed, rushing towards Leavinnia on the bed. As soon as Ven was close enough he jumped from the girl's arms and onto Leavinnia's lap, curling into a ball. Leavinnia, of course, was just confused. Was she discovered?

"Wait, wha?" She said blankly, scratching her head.

The girl giggled and looked into Leavinnia's russet brown eyes, although something didn't seem too right about them…

"Do I know you from somewhere?" The girl asked Leavinnia, a hint of curiosity in her tone of voice.

Leavinnia suppressed a gasp and looked down at the bedspread and Ven, unsure what to say. "Um..."

The girl just simply smiled at her and said, "It really doesn't matter, actually. Let's start with introductions." She widened her smile and smoothened out her hair. "My name is Daisy. Yours?"

A…name? Leavinnia couldn't _possibly_ give out her name, for she might be turned back into her parent's care, with double the restraint. She could give her a name, but she'll probably have to live with it for a while. She didn't really care, though; any name she'd randomly pick out would be better than _Leavinnia_.

If she took the first four letters out of her name, it would make Leav, which should just be _leaves_. You could switch _leaves _with _leaf_…

"Um…Leaf. My name is Leaf."

* * *

**And that concludes the first chapter of Masquerade! How'd ya like it? I honestly thought this was a good start to a great fanfic.**

**Make sure to leave a review! I really love feedback, and I absolutely ADORE suggestions and advice on how to make this fic better. Stay tuned!**

**I'll see you next time for an awesome new chapter!**

**~XBluexMonarchX**


End file.
